Time and Time Again
by kagomefire
Summary: She was used to being in control. He was used to taking it. The only thing they had in common was that they both liked being alone. Until they met each other.
1. Chapter 1

The lights blurred as she flew through the city and towards the docks of Manhattan. The purr of her car, which normally brought her so much comfort and bliss, did nothing to sooth her frayed nerves. She knew she was driving too fast, weaving in and out of traffic dangerously close to other cars, but that didn't even faze her. Flying through a red light, she shifted gears as she came around a bend in the road. She flew over railroad tracks, the only ones in the city, and felt her tires crunch gravel as she pulled onto a side road. Red and blue lights flashed in the distance and she knew she was close. As the sun fell from the sky of New York, she slid her car into the scene and slammed it into park.

"A great end to a great night," She muttered.

* * *

Despite the situation, cobalt eyes flashed appreciatively over the sleek black corvette that pulled up, and even more appreciatively over the long legs that came out the door first. He shook his head. His eyes narrowed, and muttering to himself, he walked over to the woman.

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to get back in your car." His voice was gentle, but gruff. He wasn't going to take any bullshit from some reporter wanting to get front-page news and a boost up the corporate ladder.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to get out of my way."

His eyes narrowed and he stepped in her path. "This is a suicide attempt, not a circus, lady. I don't care what kind of media badge you have; you're not getting in. Now I suggest you turn your pretty little self around and go back home before I haul you down to the station in handcuffs."

A smirk played at the edges of Serena's lips. "My, my. I don't even know your name and we're already talking about handcuffs." She flashed her access badge across his eyes then pinned it to her coat. "Unless you want to be cleaning blood stains off the docks and the side of that building I suggest you let me get to my patient, Mr," She glanced at his badge, "Shields."

As she walked past him he grabbed her arm. He waited until her crystalline blue eyes met his and his voice was cool. "That's Detective Shields, and you aren't going up alone." He felt her tense. She jerked her arm out of his grip and headed toward the blue team that was speaking to each other.

"Captain?" Her cool voice rang over the masculine ones and they immediately fell silent. She saw a man step forward and she smiled.

"Serena! How are you my girl?" Captain John gathered the young woman into a hug, all the while looking her up and down. "My, how you've changed since the last time I saw you!"

Serena smiled, but her eyes were scoping the rooftop. "I'd love to chat but I need to get to my patient. Is she up there still?"

His kind gray eyes turned serious. "She is. We've got a Detective up there talking to her now to keep her calm. She hasn't let go of her gun but she hasn't used it."

"John, she's my patient. I need to get up there."

"That's fine with me, but you're not going without protection." He held up his hand when he saw her mouth open to object. "It's not up for debate. You're going with a vest and an officer. I need you to take off your coat so we can get you suited up."

"Look, I don't ne-"

He cut her off. "The sooner you get suited up the sooner you get up there. Now stop arguing and just do it."

Sighing, Serena slid out of her black knee length jacket to reveal a little black dress. Ignoring the catcalls, she slid on the vest that was handed to her, and denied the gun. "I may be going protected, but I'm not going armed. The last thing she needs is to feel threatened."

Sliding off her black stilettos, she stood up. "I'm ready, let's go."

* * *

Detective Shields was her guard. Her _escort_, she thought to herself. She didn't need a guard. They climbed the stairs stealthily but quickly. At the door, Serena slid herself in front of the detective.

"That was your area, this is mine," and turning her back on him, she knocked. "Ann, are you there? Can you hear me, it's Dr. Tsukino. I'm going to open the door, and I'm coming alone,"She shoved off the hand on her shoulder, "and unarmed."

"Stay here," She whispered fiercely to the detective. "She wont talk to me if I've got a badge behind me. I don't care if you stay at the door, just don't get in my way." She opened the door, and walked slowly onto the roof.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena looked down and felt her heart shudder in her chest. Why, oh why, do I feel the need to identify with my patients, she thought darkly. She breathed in slowly, let the air build in her lungs, her heart slow and then let it out. She had to calm down. Calm was easy, calm was _her_.

Darien Shields felt his fingers twitch against the door handle as he glared at the blonde doctor standing on the ledge with her patient. 'You didn't have to climb up there with her, you idiot. What do you want her to do? Pull you down with her?'

He ignored the demand from his brain to his legs telling him to _go forward_. Every instinct in his body was screaming at him to yank her down from the edge of building. Whether it was because she was a friend of the captains, he wasn't sure. All he knew was he wanted her down and away from this place. He wanted to take control of this ridiculous situation.

Control.

Something he was accustomed to having. His position demanded it. His gait was self assured and confidant no matter if it was on his day off and he was taking a stroll through the park, or if he was taking over a crime scene. His eyes, although he didn't know, sought and demanded control with every glance.

These same eyes were now trained on the two small figures on the ledge. Serena was shorter than the other woman. Her fair blonde hair, straight and unbound, curled around the back of her knees as the wind blew. Her eyes, which he knew from their previous meeting were blue, sparkled softly; Either from passion to help her patient or the city's lights.

Desire swept through him like lightning, hot and untouchable.

The captains friend. Untouchable.

That's exactly what she was.

* * *

"Ann?" Her voice was soft, her nerves calm, and her heart beat steadily in her chest now. This was something she could handle. This was her area of expertise. 

The woman next to her made no movement, no sound. Serena looked at her. "Ann, will you come down off the ledge with me so we can talk?"

"I told them I didn't need anything." Ann's voice was flat, emotionless.

"Why don't you need anything, Ann?"

"I don't know," She whispered.

Serena glanced behind her. Her crystalline eyes met with cobalt blue and held. She saw his apprehension and his anger flash. His lips were in a straight line, the corners turned down. She mouthed for him to stay there. Her eyes pleaded with him and she saw him nod slightly. She saw the intentions behind his eyes and knew he wouldn't wait long.

A flash of silver and black caught her eye and Serena's gaze was drawn back toward Ann. Ann's grip was slack, her fingers barely holding the gun in her hand.

"Can I have the gun?"

The smaller woman looked at the gun in her hand, startled, like she didn't even realize she'd been holding it. She held out her hand in front of her and let the gun slide from her fingertips. Serena watched as Ann's eyes followed the silver and black all the way down the building, a kind of eerie envy in her broken brown eyes.

"If I jump, I wont even need the gun. I wont need anything. Not you, not Alan, not this world that I've been damned too." Her voice rose an octave with her anger. "I don't want to be here! I'm alone here, Serena! You told me you could fix me! You said you could help my pain!"

"I told you that it would take time, Ann." Her voice was reasonable and she kept it calm for the sake of her patient. "I told you the pain would never go away completely. You have to face it head on in order to learn to let go and live out the rest of your life. You can't expect a few sessions to heal you, Ann."

"What life?" Her voice had gone flat again and Serena felt the first licks of panic leave a wet trail of worry down her spine. "I have no life. Alan _was_ my life."

"You can have your life back, Ann. Alan would want you to move on. He would want you to have those children you two dreamed about. He would want you to finish building that house you two started together. He would want you to paint like you used to do. He would want you to be _happy_."

Ann looked down. "You're right."

Serena waited, knowing Ann was going to say more.

"Alan was the greatest thing in my life. He helped me when I had nothing and no one to turn to. He was the boulder in my storm, the shoulder I could lean on. So you're right, Dr. Tsukino. He would want me happy." Ann glanced over her shoulder and Serena's heart wrenched at the depth of emotion in those browns eyes. They had to be only a foot apart now, and the pain emanating from Ann was almost tangible. Ann smiled, small and thoughtful. "He would want me happy, Doctor. And I'm happiest when I'm with him."

She knew, in that split second, when she saw that smile, Serena knew. Ann stepped off the ledge and into the sky. Instinctively, impulsively, Serena lunged forward, her hand outstretched. The vest on her chest took the brunt of her fall as she landed hard on the edge of the roof and as her breath whooshed out of her lungs. Her slim fingers wrapped around the slender wrist of her patient, and she tried to gasp in breath. She felt herself slipping forward, the dead weight of Ann pulling her down. She didn't think about the height, she didn't think about the 60-foot drop to the bottom. She couldn't think about anything but Ann. Gods, she was heavy.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and she wrapped her other hand around Ann's forearm. She felt the hard chest against her back, the rippling of muscle as she and Ann were pulled closer and closer back onto the rooftop. She felt them getting closer to the top, saw Ann's ankles clear the top and all three tumbled to the roof. Serena lay sprawled against Detective Shields, for she was sure that was who saved them, her back on his chest. She felt a groan vibrate through her upper body and she rolled herself off and onto the hard top. She pulled herself up onto all fours, one arm wrapped braced against the vest she still wore strapped to her chest.

"Shit. I think I broke a rib." Serena gritted her teeth against the pain and slid her eyes toward Ann. Seeing the blood smear, she scrambled up as fast as her ribs would allow and kneeled next to Ann.

"She must've hit her head on the way down," She murmured. Her fingers laid on the pulse point at Ann's neck and she felt the steady thrum of her blood pumping. She glanced over to her right. Detective Shields was sitting up now, his cobalt eyes watching her, as he sat still, catching his breath. Before she could open her mouth to voice her thanks, however, the roof was flooded with NYPD. Their eyes were still locked as the police separated their vision.

Captain John was by her side immediately, helping her stand. "Come on, Serena. Let's get you checked out."

* * *

Serena sat on the edge of the ambulance, watching as the other safety car turned on its lights and sirens and pealed away from the docks. The vest was off now, and she sat in her dress, her ribs bandaged underneath. Nothing was broken, she was just bruised. The vest took the brunt of the fall and she was grateful to the Captain for pressuring her to wear it.

"Thank you, Detective Shields." She glanced at the man standing in front of her.

"It was unprofessional, getting on that ledge with her. If I hadn't got to you in time, you both would be splattered all over the ground," He said angrily.

Her anger flashed but she let it simmer and die. She stood up, her hand on her chest. "I save my patients when I can, Detective. I save them by my rules, not yours."

Walking past him, she slid in the seat of her favored black corvette, and sighed at the buttery leather touching her skin.

"A nice hot bath and comfortable bed." She sighed wistfully as her tires crunched gravel. "Let's go home."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

At 7:00 in the morning, Serena slipped out of the shower, her hand searching the wall for her terry cloth towel that was supposed to be hanging from the hook. She sighed slightly as she felt a breeze sweep past her from the open windows. It was warm and very comfortable. She thought about going to get another towel, but didn't feel like digging in boxes.

"Oh well. I live in the freaking woods, next to an old lady who is practically in a coma. Who needs a towel?" Serena smirked as she talked to herself. For a psychologist, she certainly didn't act like one.

She hummed as she stepped into her bedroom from the adjoining bath, and sighed in delight as her feet hit the soft red carpet. She picked up her lime green IPOD off the nightstand by her bed and slid it into the stereo slot. She selected random and turned the volume dial up. Buckcherry blared from the speakers and Serena felt her spirit shift and a smile lit up her face. Oh, how she loved music.

Grabbing a hairbrush she put it to her mouth and sang along while she danced naked in her bedroom.

"Break me down, you got a lovely face, we're going to your place…." She shook her head, her wet hair spraying water everywhere. She didn't care. She smiled as she belted out words to the song, her hairbrush now replaced by her curling iron that had been strewn across the floor.

Dancing in the nude was certainly the best way to start off her day.

--------

A handsome blonde man around his late twenties, early thirties whistled appreciatively at the sight across the street. His grandmother died a few days ago, leaving him her house. As a result once he went over to the house to clear up, he noticed moving trucks across the way and a pretty blue eyed, fair-haired woman hauling boxes inside.

That time she had been clothed in what he figured were black yoga pants and a baggy t-shirt that was three times her size.

Now she was clothed…in nothing. Just dancing around her house, naked, to a song he knew all too well was very…. explicit to say the least. He glanced behind him. Thank God his grandmother was asleep or she'd be on her knees praying for that girls soul.

Of course, he wasn't about to object to a _very_ attractive naked woman dancing across the street, so as much as he would love to see the expression on his grandmother's face, he let her sleep.

His blue eyes flashed with mirth as he heard the woman's voice yell out over top the music. He couldn't contain his laughter and it rolled out of him in waves.

Very, very bad song, indeed.

* * *

Darien heard a low groan behind him and his cobalt eyes turned to his friend. His partner and best friend since he could remember, Andrew Yamasaki, sat in his chair, his eyes bugging out of his head and a devilish smile on his face. His own brow creasing, Darien followed his partner's gaze and felt his own breath clog up in his chest.

Dr.Serena Tsukino stood at the front desk of the police department, talking to the secretary. Her upper body was leaning against the counter, her arms braced, while her left leg was behind her, balanced on the point of her black high heels. His eyes traveled the length of her legs, and boy were they long, to the hem of her short black skirt that held a blood red button up flush against her flat stomach and ample breasts. Her blond hair was braided, and currently falling to the side while a few wisps of hair caught her neck and side of her face. The face that held those captivating blue eyes. As if on cue, those blue eyes turned to him and he felt another blow, this time much lower than his chest. He stood abruptly, just as his captain walked out of his office and over to Serena.

Darien watched them as they spoke and his eyes followed them as they walked into the Captains office. John and Darien locked eyes as the door was shutting and Darien missed the knowing grin on his captain's lips.

Andrew watched Darien's eyes devour the woman until the door snapped closed, her presence gone from the room was like a roaring statement as his friends eyes were still locked on the door. Andrew grinned and walked over to him.

"Hungry?"

Snapped out of his thoughts, he turned to his friend and grinned. "Shut up." He sat back down and picked up his coffee mug.

"I saw her naked," Andrew said thoughtfully, doing his best not to grin as Darien choked on his coffee.

His mouthed opened but he couldn't seem to get any words out. Unable to contain his laughter, Andrew doubled over as he gasped for breath.

After he stopped laughing and noticed the look on Darien's face he held his hands up. "It's not what you're thinking, man. It was nothing like that." He grinned as he remembered his morning wake up call.

He plopped down in his chair, a lazy smile across his face. "I was sleeping when I heard Buckcherry…"

-----------

"You want me to what?" Serena's blue eyes were wide, her mouth dropped open in shock.

Captain John shook his head and smiled ruefully. "You're the best damn psycho-analyst in New York, Serena; Probably in the whole east coast. Will you at least consider it?"

Serena pursed her lips. Joining the NYPD was intriguing enough. But that file that lay closed on his desk, that he seemed intent on talking to her about, is what really had her interest. Although, until she accepted his offer and joined their force, he wouldn't speak to her of it. 'Damn policy', she thought.

Serena shifted in her seat, her cerulean eyes never leaving the dark mossy green of John's. John had been part of her family ever since she could remember. A childhood friend of her father's, she'd grown up thinking of him as her uncle. She could remember all the times he took her to the circus or the fairs; letting her sit on his shoulders with balloons in one hand and a gooey pretzel in another. He rode with her on every ride and was there to hold her hair back when she threw up that pretzel. He was there when she stood up, washed her mouth and did it all over again. A soft smile turned the corners of her lips and she felt her love for him wash over her.

She slid to the edge of her seat and reached across the desk to grab a hold of his hands. She laced her fingers with his. "Uncle John, do you really need my help? Or are you keeping an eye on me for dad's sake?"

A chuckle rippled through the air and he gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "Sere, I'll always keep an eye on you. Even if you dad doesn't ask me to." She watched as his forest green eyes turned to a sea glass green, seriousness flashing behind his eyes. "But this case that we're working on, it's tough. And someone like you could seriously help us crack it."

Serena studied him. His hair, which used to be thick and dark as the nighttime sky, was peppered and thin now. His face was rounded with age and he had wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and mouth. She saw the seriousness in his gaze, felt the tension that was so heavy on his shoulders, the tightly coiled fear and anger that made his fingers tense.

"Okay. I'll do it." She smiled softly. "I'd do anything for you, Uncle John." She bent forward and pressed her lips to his fingers, then her forehead.

That's how Darien found them. Serena's forehead resting against their clasped hands, his Captain's eyes lit with affection.

At the sound of the door, Serena straightened, saw Darien in the doorway and sighed.

"She's joined the team, Shields."

--------

Manila folders and papers were spread out all over Serena's bed. In her lap was a legal yellow notepad. Her hand held a dark blue pen that scribbled furiously across the paper. Glasses were perched on her nose; her hair was pulled back into two buns on either side of her head. She sat against the headboard, dark cotton shorts riding high on her thighs, a thin camisole tank wrinkled from the constant change of positions. Her bra strap slid down her shoulder and she yanked it back up. Her eyes scanned the notebook in her hand as she re-read her notes.

Jolene Parker, 28 years old, fashion designer. Found murdered, raped and draped delicately across the bed of her one bedroom, one bath apartment that she shared with her boyfriend of four years. The boyfriend said they had a date and when she never showed up or answered his calls, he went home to see what was taking so long and found her.

Serena picked up the photos that were attached to Jolene's file. The first two were candid snap shots. She was a pretty brunette, a little on the over weight side, but with a brilliant smile and gorgeous green eyes. The ones after that were the crime scene photos. She was naked; her legs straight and pressed together, her hands at her chest. A yellow rose lay on the pillow next to her head, the tips of the petals tinged with black.

She put the file down and picked up the one to her right.

Caroline White, 30 years old, widow. Also found murdered, raped, naked, and draped across her bed. This time, there was a pale pink rose lying on the pillow, the tips of the petals also tinged black. Husband died of cancer the year before.

What's the connection?

Two roses, both tinged black on the petals. A sign of respect, maybe? Flowers were a symbol of friendship, love. They represented respect in the case of family tragedy. She jotted down "respect?" and moved on.

Both the bodies were positioned exactly the same. Legs straight, ankles touching. Their hands were between their breasts, fingers laced. They were positioned almost gently, reverently. Clearly, their deaths weren't accidents. But did he really want to kill them or did he get lost in the moment?

Caroline White was the complete opposite from Jolene Parker. Caroline's hair was blonde and very short. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown, her lips smiling but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Their appearance couldn't have been further apart.

Serena ran a frustrated hand through her bangs as her doorbell rang. _What time was it?_ Her eyes slid toward the window, sought out the sun that was falling fast behind the trees. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand- 6:30 pm. Was that all? She felt like her back had been bent beneath a scaffold, her eyes were dry as sand paper and her throat was parched. She slipped off her bed, careful not to disturb the papers that were, in her mind, orderly, and stretched like a cat. Her back arched and her arms reached straight above her head. She let out a little moan as her muscles loosened and her back cracked.

The doorbell rang once more before Serena heard the door open then close, and the scent of pizza and sausage assaulted her. Before she knew it, her feet had taken her to the source of the wonderfully delicious smell.

"Mina! Rei! Lita! Ami!" Serena cried out and then launched herself at her four childhood friends. The pizza Rei was holding slid out of her hands and hit the floor with a dull thud, the box staying firmly shut. The five girls squealed and hugged for the better part of five minutes before Serena could stand it no longer.

"I'm famished!" She eyed the pizza box hungrily, and then suddenly her eyes looked up apologetically. "I don't have a table. Or chairs…or much of a living room for that matter." She smiled sheepishly. "First day?"

Rei rolled her eyes while the other girls laughed and everyone trudged into the living room. Serena flipped a switch and the fireplace lit up. The blonde haired beauty parked herself in between the raven-haired girl and the woman with blue hair.

Grabbing a piece of pizza and a glass of wine that Ami and Mina had in the middle of the floor, she grinned. "Let's eat!"


	4. Chapter 4

LightningRose, Sousie, Princess Usako, Zoey89, lil miss child, Skye, tinker, Kate, Champion of Justice and all you anonymous reviews, thank you so much!! I really appreciate all your words and advice! For all of you with questions, don't hesitate to ask, I will try to answer every single one without giving away the story. If I just can't answer it, I'll tell you.

Zoey: I wanted Usagi to have confidence. In the English version she so much more…immature than in the Japanese version. So while I'm using the English names, I'm trying to incorporate the Japanese maturity and characteristics.

Princess Usagko: Yes, Ann will have a bigger part in the story, but I can't tell you how!

Katie: Sorry, I thought I made it clearer. I'll have to go and edit that part. What happened was, he would go over to take care of her, but she died a few days ago and left him the house. I haven't decided if he is going to live there or not. We'll see!

ALRIGHTY! On to chapter 4! Sorry it took so long, guys! Don't give up on me just yet! I know this chapter isn't pack full of action, but I like to introduce my characters instead of throwing them in to fend for themselves. :)

* * *

What was that noise?

Singing? Was someone singing? Serena rolled over, her head feeling like a dead weight. She hit the floor with a grunt and a gasp, her rib pulsing angrily, still not healed completely from that tussle on the roof.

"Damnit, shit, mother fu-,"

"Goooooood morning, sunshine!"

Just as she had gotten to her feet, she fell back down again as the room spun. Her gaze snapped up. A tall dark haired, green-eyed man stood in the thresh hold of her living room, a white apron around his narrow waist and hips. He held a glass in his hand filled with a red liquid. And ice, lots of ice.

Serena groaned. "Give me, give me." She held her hand out and greedily chugged the drink when it was handed to her.

"You have a lovely mouth on you when you come off a drinking binge, honey." He chuckled. "Come on, Ms.Thing, let's get you up."

Serena grinned at him, a sloppy, still half-drunken, definitely hung over, grin. "Yukito, how come you're here?" She landed a sloppy kiss on one of highly defined cheeks and nuzzled his shoulder.

He laughed, a deep rich sound, liquid sex. "I told you I wouldn't be able to make it until Yue came home. At the looks of things, I think I made it just in time." He surveyed the room, noticed all the long lithe bodies sprawled on the ground in drunken stupors.

"You missed a pretty good girls night out. They aren't the same without you, though." She nodded and managed a pout as he laughed. Using him for support she stumbled her way to the bathroom.

"Wait. Stop. You." She wagged her finger in his face. "You can't come in, mister." She sniffed and crossed her arms. "You'll take advantage of me." He only chuckled.

"Trust me, mi amor, if I wanted you, I'd have you willing, naked and screaming my name in under 5 seconds." Walking into the bathroom, he yanked her in, then leaned over and turned the shower on, yanking the curtain back. "But as fate would have it, and as wonderfully delicious as you may be, I just don't swing that way. Arms up, senorita, let's get you in the shower."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

After a 30 minute scalding hot shower, another glass of Yukito's miracle concoction and giving everyone the boot, Serena found herself, yet again, sprawled over her files.

Definitely some respect, she thought. Maybe not for the victims but perhaps for the nature of his crime? The thrill of the kill?

Darien argued with himself as he crossed the small front yard to her door. Yes, he was the top detective assigned to this case, but it wasn't his only one. And he could have had someone else come to talk to her. It wasn't as if he needed to see her for himself.

Which was a lie, he thought angrily. He needed to see her, to touch her, to watch those fascinating blue eyes cloud over and darken when his lips crashed down on hers, when his hands cruised her flesh.

Angry that she had that kind of reaction from him, his anger peeked when she didn't come to the door after the first couple of rings on the doorbell. And if his hand was a little heavy on the door when he knocked, it was just so she could hear it. Even still, with no answer, he let out a frustrated sigh and opened the door. His eyes narrowed at the cluttered boxes, the broken wine bottle in the middle of the foyer. Going on instinct, he pulled his weapon, bent his knees and slowly made his way through the house. He heard murmuring as he passed the kitchen and noticed the living room that adjoined it. Using the wall as back cover, he stepped his foot, pivoted and swung himself around the corner.

Serena screamed and hurled the book in her hand, ducking as it went flying. She looked up at the grunt and her blood went from icy fear to burning anger.

"What the hell do you think your doing?! Do you make it a habit to going into a person's home, gun blazing?! ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY INSANE?!" Carried away by her anger and ebbing fear, she strode across the room; grabbed a pillow and accentuated each high-pitched squeal other people would have called words, by hitting him with it.

His hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to drop the pillow. His blue eyes were narrowed on her angrily.

"What happened? Why is there glass in the floor?"

Surprised by the sudden change and the look in his eyes, she deflated.

"What glass?"

He let go of her wrist and pointed to the kitchen behind him. "That glass, on the floor."

"Oh. That."

"Yes, that."

She felt her anger spike again at the sarcasm in his voice. "As if it's any of your business, I got together with some girls last night and we had a little too much to drink and got carried away." She stepped around him, her eyes warily watching the gun. "Can you put that thing away, please? Jeez."

Noticing her obvious discomfort, he holstered his weapon and willed his blood to stop pumping with adrenaline. He watched her walk away from him to the kitchen, and held in a groan when he realized what she was wearing.

Red silk shorts that were just a tad longer than underwear rode high on her thighs, and his gaze lingered on the creamy expose of skin. He looked up, his eyes flickering briefly over the silk camisole she wore that matched the shorts. Her shimmery blonde hair was piled high in a thick messy bun, held up by a pencil. His fingers itched to yank out that pencil and get tangled in the waterfall of her hair, and because they did, he jammed them in his pockets.

"What did you come by for anyway, Detective?" She handed him a glass of water. He may have waltzed into her house, but she be damned if she wasn't going to be a proper host, even if it was an unexpected visit.

He took the glass and sat in the chair across from the sofa; More distance, less chance of yanking her down on this floor and having his wicked way with her. To steady himself, he took a sip of the water and then toyed with beads of sweat on the glass, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I take it by your reaction earlier, you don't like guns." He saw her eyes flash and nodded. "I understand. It's a perfectly normal reaction and I'm not making fun of you for it. I suggest you learn how to use one though, especially since you're working on this new case."

"No." Her words were clipped, her voice steady, but he caught the underlying current of something in her voice, her eyes.

"Suit yourself." He leaned back. "I'm here to escort you to the NYPD so we can get a psychological profile on this guy based on what you know so far." He glanced at the papers on the floor, the pictures of the living and the dead scattered amongst them. Sick bastard. He wanted his hands around that mans throat, to feel the blood beat thick and fast against his hands and watch fear come alive in his eyes that Darien was sure was in the victim's.

Serena watched the change in his eyes as he scanned her papers, the photos. She watched the change, and she understood. She saw the desire darken his blue eyes to an almost grey color, and she knew what that desire was for. She saw his hands clench the glass and worried it might break in his grasp. Before she could say anything or offer any words of advice or comfort, he stood abruptly.

"I'll wait for you in the car. It's parked out front. Don't be long."

She sighed, watched as he set the glass down, walk out of the room and out of her house. She felt the electricity in the air, the current of his madness that came with his job. But as she walked to her bedroom, she wondered how much of the spark she felt had to do with rage.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

After the press conference, Serena dodged reporters and made her way to the exit of the Federal Hall. Kami, she hated small spaces.

She didn't take a breath until she burst through the doors and her feet hit the stairs. Little stars popped in front of her eyes and her chest felt like it was about to explode.

"Geez, Serena. Get a grip. You're a freaking doctor! A little claustrophobia never killed anyone." Even still, she paused in the middle of the great stone staircase and collapsed on her butt with a grunt. I'll just sit right here, she thought, right here until it passes.

Darien pushed himself off the pillar he was leaning on and watched as the pretty blonde doctor practically kissed the ground in gratitude. His cool blue eyes analyzed her, from her delicate French twisted hair, to her lipstick red Christian Louboutin shoes. He smirked and ambled over to her, delighted when she stood up at the sound of approaching footsteps and granting him with a view of the rest of her outfit.

She wore a midnight black skirt-suit. The skirt hugged her hips and came to rest at the top of her knees, but what he really appreciated was the slit up her left leg. A blood red shirt peeked out from the buttoned up black jacket, as well as at the sleeves. She wore no jewelry that he could see except for a pair of delicate slivers of gold hanging from her ears as they caught the dying rays of the sun. His eyes came to rest on her face, which remained unpainted and fresh. Her lips were parted slightly, but the rosy color they inhabited was natural. Her eyes were wide and a deep ocean blue with thick black lashes surrounding them. He also noticed, with no small flare of annoyance, that even while her hair was up he still wanted to tangle his fingers in it.

"Is there something I can help you with, Detective?" Serena's voice flooded over him, made him think of spring water and a slow smile spread across his face as he regained his composure.

At the smile, Serena's own lips frowned and her eyes narrowed. "What?"

The sharp tone caused Darien to chuckle. "I guess even spring water has a bite in the winter."

Serena's eyebrow rose in his direction and she thought for a second, and only a second, just maybe this Detective could be insane. "Excuse me?"

Darien took a step forward, and then another, until Serena had to look up to keep her eyes on his. His fingers brushed a piece of hair away from her neck and she shivered at the light contact. His hand toyed with her earring as he smiled down at her.

He's going to kiss me, she thought dizzily. She tried to think of the last time she had gotten kissed but found she couldn't think any further than Darien and his startling blue eyes. She felt her eyes lower, her body lean forward.

Darien felt himself have almost the same reaction Serena was having, so he forced himself to slide his hand from her earrings to her wrist until he laced his fingers with hers.

"Need a ride," He asked smoothly. Not waiting for an answer he gave her hand a slight tug until she was right next to him as they walked down the steps.

Torn from her stupor, Serena felt her face flush. Damn it, Serena! She tried to convince her self that what she was feeling wasn't disappointment.

They stepped from the stairs to the doors of another building and Darien pulled her through and into the hallway that led to the street. Sliding her hand free when his loosened, she stepped through the doorway and into the marble lobby.

"I like your hair that way," he commented, pleased to see he'd thrown her off. "Very cool, very competent. How many pins would I have to pull out to have it fall loose?"

"I don't think that's –"

"Relevant?" he supplied. "It is to me. Everything about you is, since I don't seem to be able to stop thinking about you."

She kept walking quickly. It was typical, she imagined, that he would say such things to a woman in a lobby swarming with people – and make her feel as though they were completely alone. She stopped at the wide glass doors and took a deep breath to brace herself. Head up, she walked into the crowd of reporters waiting on the steps.

They fired questions. She fired answers. Still, as annoyed as she was with him, she was more than grateful when Darien led her away from them and towards a sleek black limo parked on the curb. She raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Fancy cop? I never would have guessed," She said, smirking as he bundled her into the limo.

"You weren't the only one with a conference this morning, Doctor." He sighed as he settled back. "As it is, I like to ride when given the chance, instead of drive."

"I'm sure you do." With a sigh, she slipped out of her shoes and shut her tired eyes. Serena decided she could get used to traveling this way. Big cushy seats and Mozart playing softly from the speakers. "My feet hurt like hell and I still have appointments to make."

"Would you come home with me if I promised you a foot massage?"

A laugh escaped her lips before she could stop it. She opened one eye to look at him. "You're one smooth man, Detective. And while I'm sure you'd be good at massaging anything that… ached, I'll have to pass." She shut her eye again as he chuckled.

The limo came to a slow halt all too soon and Serena opened her eyes and moved to slip her shoes back on. She stopped when she noticed Darien staring at her with a look in his eyes she knew all too well.

He wouldn't have done it. At least, that's what he told himself. He wouldn't have done it if her eyes hadn't said exactly what he'd been thinking. And before either of them could be surprised, his fingers wrapped around her slim waist and pulled her to him so she was laying on his lap. His lips crushed down on hers. He expected her to buck, to push him away. He expected her anger and fury. But what he didn't expect was exactly what she did. Her fingers delved into his hair and pulled him down. She tilted her head back as his lips cruised her face and neck, turned her face to the side to give him better access to that lovely expanse of skin. His hands roamed all over her and she trembled. With an urgent murmur, she reached up and pulled his lips back to hers.

Never before had he known someone who matched his needs so completely. There was a fire burning in her, and he had only to touch to make it leap and spark. He'd known desire before, hell he'd given into it enough to know exactly what it was, but he'd never known this gnawing, tearing desperation.

Scared by it, terrified by it, he forced his hands to gentle. Her eyes opened and he watched the passion in them slowly melt away.

Shaken, she jerked away from him and slid on her shoes. He reached across her to unlatch her door. "You will belong to me."

She turned her head so her eyes met his. "I have to belong to myself first." And then she bolted.

He watched as she stepped into the tall building, knew without looking that soon she would be walking across the lobby to the elevator at the right and taking it up to the 57th floor.

Darien watched her retreat before he opened his fisted hand. He counted 7 hairpins and smiled.

* * *

Not bothering with the lights, Serena fumbled into her house excruciatingly early the next morning, or very late that night, depending on how you looked at it. Either way, the clock still glowed 12:52AM as she passed it. She slid off her heels and left them by the door, along with her purse, briefcase and coat. Her brain was fuzzy and her eyes were gritty. She needed sleep, but she needed water even more.

Walking through the darkness, she yanked open the refrigerator door and she found her purchase. She took a long, slow pull from the water bottle before she noticed. Her house was freezing. Taking the water with her, she walked around the counter to the open window by the kitchenette. Her white table and chairs were bathed in light from the full moon. Using her free hand, she yanked the window down and locked it at the top.

"Odd," She murmured. "Did Yukito open that?"

The bottle fell to the floor. Serena struggled not to move as she felt the knife whisper across her neck. An arm clamped around her waist like steel. The water spilled out, pooled at her feet and she had to fight the urge to shiver.

"What do you want?" Her voice was clear and sounded strong to her own ears.

"You're that psych on the serial killings, right?" The voice was low and unmistakably male. His breath was cold on her cheek, but not near as cold as the metal pushing against her neck. She swallowed and winced as the blade nicked the thin skin. She felt a small line of blood trail down.

"Yes." One-word answers. Don't give him a reason to get angry, Serena. You can handle this.

"What the fuck are you doing trying to psycho-analyze me you little bitch?" His arm tightened, made it hard to breath. "You don't know shit. Women always think they know everything and they don't. You're all just whores. You fuck us and then you run off with our money, our pride."

The knife disappeared and he took her wrists and he threw her to the ground. Serena scrambled to get her wrists free but he held them tight with one hand. He crouched down and she saw the silver glint of the knife in the other. He shoved her back until his legs pinned hers on either side. She tried to make out his face in the darkness but all she could see was the mad gleam in his eyes and the silver blade. Her mind wouldn't work. She couldn't think. Fear encompassed her, had a greedy hand clenched tight around her heart.

The man slid the tip of the blade down her cheek, her neck, and popped off all the buttons on her shirt. The blade bit her skin as he trailed it down her side and she cried out in pain. His head snapped up and he backhanded her, the handle of the knife bruising her jaw. Stars exploded in front of her eyes, but still she bucked underneath him. He pressed the blade to her throat and she stilled. She felt vomit rise as he leaned forward and captured hers lips maddeningly to his. When she didn't respond, he pulled back and the knife started its downward journey once more.

I have to scream, someone has to hear me if I scream. Bile reached the back of her throat when she felt him against her leg, when his knife sliced the button on her slacks. Knowing it was either now or never she drew a deep breath and screamed as loud as she could.

At the sound of her scream, he slid the knife hard against her hip but it only made her scream louder.

He heard banging on the door, shouts from the other side and jumped off her. He took a minute to revel in the fear and pain shining in her eyes before he slid out the back door just as the front burst open.

Darien had found himself, yet again, fighting his consciences as he walked across her yard. She was fine; there was nothing to be worried about. But even still, he couldn't get rid of the gnawing in his gut, of the worry that something was going to happen to her. He noticed forms in the darkness before he heard her scream, and once he did, he was rushing the door and screaming her name.

He found her sobbing, half-naked and barely conscious on the floor of her kitchen. Not knowing where the light switches were, he didn't even make a move to turn them on as he ran around the counter to her side. The moonlight highlighted the blood on the floor, the cuts on her stomach and hip. As soon as he touched her she screamed again, and her hands, which were above her head, bunched into fists and swung blindly at him.

"Serena! Serena! It's Darien." He tried to grab her wrists, but she still flailed. "It's Detective Shields, Serena! It's just me!"

In her haze, Serena slowly recognized the voice, the name and she stopped fighting. Her head was throbbing and she couldn't keep herself awake. "Darien." She sobbed and reached out for contact. Darien pulled her into his arms and stood up as she felt her give up on those last vestiges of consciousness.

In the end, she welcomed the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, I can't believe I just wrote this entire chapter tonight. Something inspired me, I don't know what, and it just poured out. This chapter is completely different from my outline, but you know how it is when your muse decides it wants something written down and posted. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, only because it's so completely different from my original idea. Chances are, I'll leave it the way it is. I'm pretty happy with Mary, a character I've made in the story, which was again completely unplanned. There is a major twist at the end that even I didn't plan. This chapter is sooooo insane. I hope you guys like it! It's not very long, but like I said…when the mood strikes! Please review, I love getting your feedback!

**Champion of Justice**: Thank you for your review and I'm glad you liked the chapter. Hopefully, you'll like this one as well!

**SerenityDeath**: Very interesting, name! Thanks for the review, and here's the "more" you asked for!

**Jinny**: I'm happy you decided to leave a review. It really helps to get feedback from readers, their ideas and such. Feel free to spread word of my story, I never shirk from more reviews! Thank you so much for your words! Here's the next chapter!

**FFgirlmoonie**: I know, right? D I'm loving how this is turning out. I hope you do too! Thanks for the review!

**Dertupio**: You're welcome for the update, thank you for the review, and here is the next chapter!

**Sousie**: Thank you for the push and the review. Here's your update!

* * *

He hated hospitals. Oh lord, how he hated them. From the smell that attached itself to him for days afterward, to the sterile white walls that were everywhere he looked, he hated hospitals. Doctors and nurses rushed down every hall, through every door, but he had yet to see the one doctor he was looking for. The ER was jam packed full of police officers, patients and their families. He leaned against the wall next to a pair of double doors that separated the ER from the rest of the hospital and settled in to wait. 

A child cried hysterically in a corner, and Darien saw a tired sickly woman try to calm him. He watched as another mother in the ER gave the woman some powdered formula, who then rose to find, what he guessed was, a water fountain, while the child wailed in her arms.

People pushed by him in a blur of pedestrian clothes and scrubs. He was shoved out of the way as a gurney surrounded by a medical team burst into the ER and through a wide pair of double doors. A family of three trailed it, their eyes solemn, their faces tear streaked. His cobalt eyes narrowed, stilled on a small child figure standing just before the swinging doors. The sorrow and pain on her little face was so strong it took his breath away. It tore at him, the way her pale rose-colored eyes were so tormented. He swore his heart actually shuddered in his chest. Never before had he been so affected by just a look upon someone's face. Not able to stand the pain that was almost tangible, he stepped toward her, kneeled down so he was face to face with her.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Darien's voice was gentle as he looked at her. Another twinge in his heart.

Her eyes sharpened slightly, found their way from the doors and beyond, to his stony blue gaze. She sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve. She clutched a tattered teddy bear in her right hand.

"They took my mommy in there," She whispered, pointing past the double doors and he saw her eyes start to blur again and he smiled softly.

"Hey, hey. Come on, now. Let's go sit over there and you can tell me all about your mommy, okay?"

The little girl stepped forward and placed her head on his shoulder. "I want my mommy."

Once his surprise wore off, he scooped her up and headed over to the only empty seat around. "I know you do." He looked down at her bright, candy pink hair and smoothed a hand down it. "I know you do," He whispered.

* * *

Serena awoke, alone and disoriented. Fear played an icy tune down her spine when she realized her wrists and ankles were strapped down. She felt her heart beat a fast rhythm in her chest. A scream tore it's way up her throat, got strangled in her mouth as lights suddenly flicked on. 

An older woman stepped quickly into the room and brushed her hand over Serena's forehead.

"Shush, now child. You're in the hospital." The nurse looked at the machine next to Serena's bed, jotted down information in the file at the edge of her bed. As she looked back up at Serena, she saw the terror and pain in her eyes and her own face softened.

"You're okay," She said softly. "My name is Mary, I'm the night shift nurse. You need to stay calm or else you'll set off your heart monitor, okay? You've been through a rough night, honey but we'll take care of you here."

Serena nodded as tears spilled down her cheeks. She cleared her throat and managed to speak. "Why am I restrained?"

Surprise flickered in the nurse's eyes, but just as quickly it was gone. She bustled over to the side of the bed and pulled back the covers. Sure enough, the poor girls hands and ankles were strapped down to the bed. Clucking her tongue, she quickly untied the restraints and helped the girl to sit up.

Wincing as she straightened, she gratefully accepted the glass of water the nurse handed to her. "Thank you."

Mary nodded. "I'm sorry, child. I don't know why they hadn't taken them off a long time ago. You were shaking so badly when they brought you in we had to strap you down in order to take care of you and not do any more damage." She tucked the sheets around Serena's legs. "Are you in any pain? Would you like some medication?"

As the terror cleared and the adrenalin wore off, Serena felt the soreness. God, she felt sore all over. Her side burned like hell itself was poking at it and her face and head felt heavy and sore. "My side burns and I feel like I've been hit over the head with a frying pan." She winced at the pull in her side as she tried to make herself comfortable. "What happened?"

The nurse pulled the stethoscope from around her neck and started checking Serena's vitals. "You were brought in about two hours ago with a slight facial fracture and a deep cut on your right hip and lower abdomen." Mary unwound the blood pressure cuff from Serena's arm. "You were so out of it when you were brought in, we put you on a morphine drip to ease the pain and it knocked you right out. The lacerations on your stomach and hip required 8 stitches each. You sustained a cut right above your left eyebrow which also required some stitches, but it was only 3 or 4." She pressed a button on the side of the bed. "Now lay down for me so I can check you out, okay hun?"

Humbled and feeling particularly safe in this capable woman's company, Serena acquiesced to the nurse's request.

Pulling back the gown, Mary undressed, medicated and redressed the wounds on Serena's stomach. "You are one tough cookie, Ms.Tsukino." The nurse chuckled and Serena's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

Mary held up Serena's hand. "You took a nice chunk out of your attacker. Well," She put Serena's hand back down, "A nice chunk of his DNA, anyway. We collected some skin cells from underneath your finger nails."

Serena sighed and half listened as the old nurse chatted away about the dangers of young women being out alone at such a late hour. When she was done bandaging her up, Mary hooked up a morphine drip to an IV already in Serena's arm, gave her a soft pat on the hand and started out the door.

"Wait, Nurse Mary?" Serena's voice was already getting slurred and her tongue felt thick and awkward in her mouth.

The elderly nurse turned to look at her and Serena sighed.

"Family?" She stuttered, spoke slowly. "Darien," She frowned. "Is he here?"

"Oh, honey, do you mean that sharp looking young man with midnight black hair and those beautifully striking blue eyes?" Mary's eyes twinkled and she laughed. "Honey, he hasn't left since you were brought in. We almost had to sedate him to keep him from banging down the doors to get to you." She chuckled. "A sweet woman a bit younger than I, I found out was your mother, has been chatting up the nurses and doctors. You've also got a very handsome blonde man, whose very obviously gay as he was last seen giving fashion tips to some of the women out in the ER lobby. Another blonde man, although he seemed to be a friend of the sharp looking man. There are also two big burly men, one of which is your father, the other your friend John. A sweet young man in his early twenties was pacing your door earlier, he called himself Sammy." Nurse Mary paused as her beeper went off. "Oh and there is a sweet little pixie of a child that I believe belongs to you as well. I've got to go, honey. I'll be back to check on you later."

With that, the nurse breezed out of Serena's room, dimming the lights very low as she went. Serena felt herself floating, felt her eyes close and a smile graced her lips.

"Rini."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a warning for now, this chapter is very choppy but I didn't know when I'd be able to post so I figured you guys would rather have choppy than nothing. As soon as I can, I'm editing and revising this chapter. The content wont change but I'll make it blend more. Sorry for the slack! **

**Dertupio**: I'll explain all about Rini, or at least enough for you guys to understand for now, in the next chapter. Don't worry, I'm not mean enough to leave you guys hanging forever! )

**ffgirlmoonie**: Haha, yes. Rini.

**Sousie**: Sure! You'll find out soon, can't give away all my secrets!

**SerenityDeath**: Thank you! It seriously just crept up on me, I had no clue I would post it, let alone come up with it so fast. Hope you enjoy!

**Raye85**: I wrote two scenarios, one where she got raped and the other [which I obviously posted where she didn't. I could bring myself to have her being the next victim because it seemed to me that I could write a whole story itself with her being a victim of assault and I didn't want to complicate things. Darien and Serena are getting better

**Champion of Justice**: Thank you! Here is your update! Hope you like it.

**LadyNightfyre**: Awwww, thanks!! Hope you like this one too!

**Sailor Mama**: Thank you very much, I love hearing that. Rini doesn't come up in this chapter, but she will in the next. Don't worry!

**Mistique**: Love the name, just gotta say! Thank you for the review, and here is the update!

**Bunnykim89**: Hope this was soon enough!

**Princess****of Power**: I'm glad you're enjoying it, that lets me know I'm doing something right!

**Skye668**: Thank you!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate the words and the ideas! Go ahead and shoot some ideas at me anytime, I'll always take them into consideration and let you know! Don't panic, Rini hasn't been forgotten, she'll be in the next chapter and that's when you guys will learn the how's and why's of Rini. Here you go, hope you like the update!

* * *

It had been two weeks since the incident at Serena's house. Two weeks and he still hadn't heard from her. He got updates from the Captain, but they were vague and not what he wanted to hear. He wanted to hear from _her_. And he'd be damned if he didn't want to see her. 

Darien ran a hand through his hair in frustration and sat back in his chair, wincing as it squeaked. He looked around the station house, his eyes scanning the faint darkness that was night. Everyone was gone for the night with the exception of Andrew who was in the back office copying files and wailing along to his IPOD.

He sighed, closed his eyes and found himself back in her house.

_He rushed through rooms, not noticing the artwork on the walls, the barely decorated rooms, the family portrait above the fireplace. He was searching for a man who disappeared without a trace. And he was wasting time. His mind was focused on Serena, the image of her lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood, her face as white as the moonlight that bathed her kitchen. His blood was hot and pulsing, pumping with adrenaline, and with anger. The white hot flash of it kept him going, kept him from ignoring his duties as an officer and taking her into his arms. Once the house was cleared, he fled back to the kitchen._

_Rushing back to Serena, he gathered her in his arms, felt her body pulse with heat and warm his. The warmth of her calmed his raging heart, had his mind clear and stay steady. Her blood was staining his shirt but he didn't feel the wetness as it soaked through, didn't feel the cold as he hit the outdoors and it dried on his skin. _

_He had flown like a madman down the highway and through the town, his police cruiser pushing past cars in a blur of black and white, his lights flashing, siren blaring. He cursed as truck driver, either blind or stupid, pulled out in front of him and made Darien pull the cruiser onto the median and fly past him. Serena moaned in the seat next to him as he took a sharp turn._

_He muttered an apology, put his hand on her arm and felt her still._

_Bursting through the doors of the ER, he strode to the glass-encompassed desk, passing people in line. No one said anything, or if they did, he didn't hear them. _

_After that it was all a blur of bodies, pushing and pulling, shoving and stroking. They took her from him and he had to restrain himself from pulling her back. They could help, he couldn't. _

"Darien, dude you need to eat."

Andrew snapped his fingers in front of Darien's face and watched as his friend's blue eyes sharpened and focused.

"What?" He looked up. "What?"

Andrew shook his head. "You need to get your mind of that girl, man." He edged a hip onto Darien's desk and munched on potato chips. "Want to go for a beer?"

Darien glanced around the office, the clock on the wall that read 11:17 and sighed. He'd never get any more work done tonight.

"You're buying."

* * *

While the music pulsed in her ears, Serena glanced around. Bars tended to attract rowdy company, not that she minded, but she wasn't too keen on being jostled, at least when she was sober. Which she didn't think she was, anymore. 

She titled her head and put a finger to her lip. Her glass was empty. That was so not right. Nope, not right at all, she thought. She swayed on the barstool, gripped the lip of the bar to keep her steady.

"Coleman!" Serena shouted out for the bartender. Wasn't he supposed to keep them coming?

"Serena, Serena, listen." A pretty, petite blue-haired girl hiccupped as she grabbed Serena's arm. "I don't normally do…this." Ami narrowed her eyes. "Wait….what is this called again, guys?"

"Lick it, dunk it, suck it!" Mina yelled out loud and bounced into Lita who was laughing madly.

"No, no, that's not right," Lita giggled at her slurred speech and slammed her hands, palms down, on the table. "What was it?"

"Lick it, slam it, suck it, ladies." A shaggy looking gentleman stood behind the bar and in front of the five drunken women and grinned. They tracked his hand as he wiggled the Tequila bottle. Serena leapt off her barstool and snatched the bottle.

"Since you," She pointed at Coleman with the bottle, "Aren't keepin' em coming, I," She flung her hand at herself and wheezed as she hit her chest with the half full bottle, "Am keepin' the bottle, kay?" She nodded to emphasize her point. "Good. I'm glad we understand each other."

Raye leaned forward, snatching the bottle from Serena and looked back at the bartender. "Hey, what did you say it was again?"

"Lick it, slam it, suck it." Coleman laughed. "It'll come back to you."

Raye filled up everyone's shot glass, tossed them all a slice of lime and grabbed the salt. "I think…this is how you do it." She rubbed the lime on the back of her hand and then poured salt on it. "You're turn, girls!" She handed the salt to Serena, who mimicked Raye and then gave it Ami.

"Okay…on the count of three. One, two, three!"

That's what Darien saw as he stepped into the bar with Andrew. His gaze automatically hit Serena, as if he knew she would be there all along. He watched as she licked her hand, downed her shot and sucked on a lime slice before her laugh rang out into the crowded musty bar.

"This is going to be one hell of a night, Darien." He slapped his best friend on the arm as Andrew grinned boyishly then sauntered over to the girls. "Hello, ladies. Want some company?"

* * *

Serena woke to the mother of all headaches. Her head was stuck under her pillow and still she was seeing too much light. Struggling against nausea and pain, she rolled over and groaned. 

She let her eyes open a slit, managed to tell she was in her bedroom, before she closed them again. She sighed gratefully. With the way she was feeling, she expected to be lying on gravel somewhere next to train tracks.

She heard singing. Serena held in the urge to scream but then decided it was her house, she could do what she wanted. "Son of a bloody whore!" How many times did she have to wake up to singing when she had a hang over? Didn't people know the meaning of hangover?!

Her sheets were pooled around her waist, her shirt from last night riding up to revel a toned, flat stomach. Her skirt was on the floor by the bed, and she vaguely remembered taking it off before sinking into her mattresses headfirst the very same morning.

Serena barely managed to make it out of her bed without throwing up all over the floor. After a few deep breaths she stumbled out of her bedroom and into the hallway. More singing. Mumbling, she tripped and caught herself on the accent table before she crashed to the floor. "Yukito, I swear to God…you better run fast before I take some blunt scissors and cut off your-" She trailed off.

"I thought you'd never wake up. How's the head?" Darien smiled at her from the stove in her kitchen.

How's the head? He's standing in her kitchen, dressed like that, and asking her how her head is? Her mouth went bone dry and she felt her knees wobble that had nothing to do with her hangover. "I need to sit." She grabbed the nearest chair and fell into it.

"What are you doing in my kitchen…in an apron?"

"I got hungry," He said simply. "Want anything while I'm here?"

Since the thought of food made her stomach rise to her throat, she shook her head. "I mean…what are you doing here, in my house?"

"I took you home this morning after a very…. eventful night at the bar. I wasn't going to interfere but when you jumped up on the pool table and started stripping, I figured I should take you home." He shrugged and turned back to his dishes.

She struggled with patience. "That still doesn't explain why you're still here, Detective." There was just an edge to her voice, and damned if he didn't like it.

"I stayed the night and told the boys outside they could go home to their own wives and families for a night." He shrugged, his back still turned. "Couldn't leave you here unprotected, so I stayed and crashed on your sofa."

Uncomfortable with the idea that he had been so close to her in sleep, she stood, clenched the table when the room spun. "I'm going to shower."

"When you get done, we're going to do some target practice," Darien called back to her. She paused in the doorway of the kitchen.

"What?" Her voice was a whisper, but he heard the anger.

"I don't care what kind of past experiences you've had with guns, but unless you want me bunking on your sofa every night –and I don't want that anymore than you- you've got to learn how to shoot a gun." Anger whipped in his voice. "Last thing you need is for him to show up again and you be unprepared. For a second time."

Serena opened her mouth then closed it. Damn him, she thought viciously. He had a point. Without saying another word she went to her bathroom to start the day.

* * *

Darien slid up behind her, molded her into him. His hands slid up her hips, barely touching, to her shoulders. He straightened her arms out, cupped her hands with his, and helped her hold the gun steady. He felt her tremble against him, felt her fingers jerk underneath his. His lips brushed by her ear, but neither gaze ever left the target. 

"Aim for his chest. Imagine he's coming toward you; that he is threatening you, your life, or the life of someone you care about. Imagine that, and pull the trigger."

Serena felt his voice vibrate in his chest, against her back. She felt the warm length of him flush against her, felt his hands secure around hers, but still she doubted.

"I don't want to kill him. If I aim at his chest, I'll kill him, won't I?" She felt herself start to shrink into him and made herself straighten. "Can't I just shoot him in the knee or something?"

Darien's fingers tightened on hers. "If he's coming after you with a weapon you shoot to protect yourself. The biggest target on your attacker, the most vulnerable, is his chest. Open mass. It's right there and hard to miss if you know how to shoot."

Serena studied the nude colored mannequin standing a couple hundred feet in front of them. She closed her eyes and she was back in her kitchen, cornered between the counter and the man in black. The fear bloomed again, fresh and potent, as it was the other day. She tried to imagine herself pulling a gun on him, taking his life to save her own. Her eyes opened, blurred on the target.

She turned her head to look in his eyes, trying to ignore that slow, deep pull in her gut when she realized how close they were. "I don't want to kill anyone, Detective."

His eyes cooled. "Better to be tried by twelve then carried by six, Doctor." He got no satisfaction of watching her face pale, or of the way her blue eyes looked bruised and sleep deprived against that suddenly white backdrop and nudged her. "Shoot him, to save yourself."

**TBC**


End file.
